Dreamt
by Zero Skye
Summary: Vampires can't sleep, however they can sometimes get sucked into another person's dream. And this happens to Jasper. And the person who's dream he's in just happens to be his true mate. SLASH! Jasper/Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight series. **

A/N: A random idea that came to me that I couldn't get rid of until I wrote it down.

* * *

_Vampire's can't sleep, it was a well known fact through out the whole world. But what human's didn't know is that vampire's could sometimes dream._

_ Well, dream is a very loose term. You see sometimes a vampire can get pulled into a person's dream. It's not known how it can happen, it's not known why it happens. It just happens. Sometimes it only happens once, sometimes a vampire can be sucked into a person's dream everyday._

_ A vampire can't tell when it happens. To them what they're doing at that very moment doesn't stop. Their world blends with the human's dream world._

_ Sometimes it's horrific, sometimes it's peaceful. There have been recordings of vampire wanting to go back into this dream world because it was a world they wanted so much. But one thing is for sure, no human ever remembers a vampire. No matter what happens in the dream.  


* * *

_

Jasper lazed on his wide bed, eyes closed, but never asleep.

It was raining outside. Water poured down the windows like waves and though the family was out hunting he couldn't bring himself to join.

It was a gut feeling he had. He didn't have them often but when he did, it was always right. A feeling told him to stay inside. That something will happen, something serious.

Amber eyes snapped open and stared at the ceiling. While this feeling of his told him to stay out, it never tells him when something was going to happen. So it was just a waiting game, to see what would happen.

He ran a pale hand through his honey blonde curls and sat up with a wince. Sometimes he really did feel dead.

True, he was a vampire and he was by all rights supposed to be dead.

But feeling dead and being dead where different. His partner, another vampire named Alice, was so alive with energy. He wasn't. He felt empty, like his life had no meaning.

If he was a mortal he might have tried to kill himself by now because he simply didn't feel anything.

But it was worse then that, he was an empath. As a mortal he would feel emptiness. And that would be it. As in empath, however, he was filled with others emotions.

He couldn't believe there where people out there who wanted the power he had.

He felt like there was nothing worst then having fake emotions, fake feelings, fake thoughts that where stirred by these feelings.

To feel nervous for a test he aced many times over. To have lust for a person he would never be attracted to.

But the happiness was the worst. It filled him up, giving him a false sense of hope. It was fake and whenever that person walked right away they took their happiness with them.

And it hurt.

Alice tried to make it better, she really did. But she just didn't _get_ it.

He stood and took a glance to the window when something dawned on him. It wasn't his window. Jasper looked around frantically. There was no bed, no dresser, no music collection. None of his stuff, none of his smell.

It was different, painfully so. He was clearly in a front room. Horrible striped wallpaper covered the walls from top to bottom. Beige furniture with tiny flower print made for an eyesore.

Rose color curtains hung at the sides of a large window showing him the pouring rain outside.

And the smell, oh god the smell. It had a sharpness, like some one cleaned with bleach and didn't air it out right. The was a mix of sweat and food, years worth that made it have a unique smell all on its own.

But then there was something else. A strange smell, that just filled him up and took over. It was wonderful. It was soft and addicting. It reminded him of his time before he was a vampire. Before he was turned, a life he rarely remembered. And what he did was only through memories that where rare.

But it smelled right. Like it was made for him and he found himself sniffing the air for it. He didn't have to sniff very long however, or look because a small giggle was heard behind him.

He turned to spot a small boy laying across the love seat. Jasper wondered how he missed him while looking around the room.

He was tiny, and the clothes on him didn't help mattered. Wearing a overly large grey sweat shit that showed small, slim shoulders and black shorts that went down to his ankles.

He had messy stark black hair that stuck up everywhere but for some reason just looked right on him. And he peered up at Jasper with starling green eyes that demanded attention through long lashes. Soft pink lips were set into a small amused smile that was quickly replaced by a blank look.

They stared at each other for a full minute before Jasper spoke, breaking the ice, "Hello."

"Hi."

It was so quiet that if it wasn't for the fact he was a vampire he might not have heard it.

"Where am I?"

"I don't know."

The kid didn't even know where he lived. But judging his accent it was somewhere in the UK. Great.

He took a step forward and the child seemed to flinch away almost. He shrugged it off, he would flinch too if he where younger and there seemed to be a stranger in his home.

"What's your name?"

"I don't know."

Jasper looked at the kid in confusion, "You don't know."

The boy hugged his knees to his chest, "My family calls me freak…," he trailed off uneasily.

Jasper felt something stir inside of him. Anger and something else, somehow _deeper_. Deeper then anything else. To call a child a freak. He has been called many things in his lifetime. Harsh things, when people found out he was a vampire and he killed them. But children on the other hand…

"Your family…," Jasper trailed off looking around. He found a picture that held a photo of a long faced woman, over weight man and child. The small child in front of him was no where in any of the photos hanging on the wall.

"Do they hit you?"

The small child shook his head. Good they didn't hit him, but for a reason he felt like it was only a matter of time.

Jasper looked at the child who was looking up at him again, the same blank look he gave to so many other people. It dawned on Jasper that he couldn't feel what the child was feeling. And this worried and confused him.

Was this kid broken? Did he feel emptiness like he did?

The child was staring at him and when Jasper looked at him he ducked his head and blushed muttering an apology. Jasper scowled.

"You don't need to apologize," he looked at the kid and sighed, "look, Darlin', you know you can't let them do that to you."

'Darlin' looked up at him sharply and Jasper shrugged off the look.

"You can tell people about what they do to you, tell a teacher or a cop…" he trailed off not really knowing how to help the child, "or you can even tell them your going to tell on them if they don't stop," he added. He wondered if he should have added the last part who knows if the people here had anger problems.

'Darlin's lip's twitched into a small smile.

"Darlin'?" He asked.

A picture of a woman calling him that very same nickname ran through his mind. A woman with golden skin and honey hair that went down to her waist. He remembered faint southern drawl on her words. He assumed that it was his mother, but he wasn't sure.

"I think that's what my mother called me when I was your age," Jasper said. He walked over and took a seat on the matching recliner that was next to the love seat.

"You think?" 'Darlin' asked.

Jasper hesitated for a moment, briefly wondering why he was willing to talk this much to a child whom he would never see again. "I can't remember my mother," he admitted.

A look of sadness showed on 'Darlin's face, as well as a hint of understanding. "I don't remember my mom either. I wish I did. All I remember is a bad man…," he trailed looking around frantically as soon as he uttered the words.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Whenever I think of the bad man in my other dreams he shows up. There's a green light and he has a bad laugh," he said with a whimper.

Jasper froze. This was a dream? He heard of something like this before. Sometimes vampires get sucked into dreams. But wouldn't it make more sense for someone in the states to dream and have him in it? Why this boy? He pondered for a minute before he noticed he was being stared at.

"I scared the man away," he said lamely. It was the only thing he could think of to tell a kid. What was he supposed to say? The boy gave him a wide smile and he felt something inside of him stir again.

Suddenly the whole house seemed to shake and Jasper stood fully alert. The boy, however, just groaned.

"Time to get up," he said sadly.

"Well," Jasper said dryly," this is a rude awakening. Remember what I said. Tell someone. Okay Darlin'?" He said quickly as he noticed everything seemed to be faded in and out rather fast.

The boy nodded his head, Jasper noticed 'Darlin' was becoming rather transparent and he could see some of his room through the walls.

The boy stood and leaped at him, wrapping his tiny arms around his thigh and something inside of him lurched at the contact. At the feel and the sudden smell that just took over his senses.

"Goodbye Jasper!" He said, he looked up with a smile, his green eyes where bright, alert, _perfect_.

"Wait," he gasped out suddenly without meaning too, "Darlin' –" he cut himself off. Why was he asking this boy to wait?

His questions, however, where short lived as he felt his knees go weak and give out. He crumpled to the floor.

The stark white carpet met his gaze. The smells of his all too familiar bedroom reached his nose. Including one other one.

He looked up and noticed the worried look on Alice's face. His mind was racing. He felt something when 'Darlin' wrapped his arms around him and he couldn't get over that feeling. He felt alive. Something he hadn't felt in years.

"Oh my god, Jasper! Are you okay?"

Her cries alerted the family as the all packed into his room at warp speed one by one. Emmet came forward and held his hand out, Jasper grab it and hauled himself up.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked watching as Jasper sat on the bed.

"I dunno…," Alice trailed off, her tone frantic," one minute he's not here and the next he just slowly appears. And he was talking to someone."

"Who?" Carlisle asked walking over and kneeling down to giving Jasper a once over to make sure he was alright.

"Someone named 'Darlin'," she muttered. Her tone carried jealously with it. And the rest of the group controlled their wince. Even though they looked and acted like it at time they weren't true mates. There where people out their that where, it was just a matter of finding them and everyone knew it.

"Carlisle," Jasper spoke up suddenly, looking at bit uncomfortable with the attention on him, "we need to talk."

The leader of the group nodded his head before walking out. Jasper stood and followed him, thoughts of the child in his head.

"What...," Jasper looked at Edward who looked confused. He scowled at the bronze haired vampire for looking at his thoughts.

"I don't know either," Jasper muttered before pushing past to follow Carlisle.

The room was quiet for a minute before Alice looked at Edward, "What did you see?" Her tone was a mix of frantic and jealous. A combination Edward didn't feel was right to share a new secret with.

"I'm not saying," he muttered before leaving to go to his room. Emmet, Rosaline, and Esme looked at Alice before walking out of the room. The three of them had their soul mates and Edward was just fine being alone for the time being. This was something Alice and Jasper had to figure out for themselves.

Alice watched the three leave and pouted. She knew Jasper and her weren't meant to be but she didn't want to be alone. She was so used to seeing everything that happened days in advance that she didn't like not knowing what was happening. She wanted to know what was going to happen to her and Jasper.

For some reason she felt dread in the pit of her stomach and she didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I'm kinda shocked that this story is well liked. Thanks for that, it inspires me to keep going on with it.

* * *

_Jasper sat on the leather couch as he watched Carlisle pace back and forth in his study. Books where scattered all over the desk._

"_Its rare," Carlisle started, ", but it can happen. You said the child was abused?" _

_Jasper nodded his head, a faint look of worry on his face, "I asked if they hit him and he shook his head no, but –"_

"_But he could have been lying," Carlisle finished for him. _

_Jasper's amber eyes sought out Carlisle's but the older man wouldn't look him in the face. He felt the others emotions roll off of him like waves._

_Anger at the thought of someone abusing a child in any way. Sadness at what the child was going through. Worry for the child. And thoughtfulness at the situation Jasper seemed to be in. _

"_Fortunately, or unfortunately since it's so rare it might not ever happen again," Carlisle stopped to close his eyes and rub his forehead. A human gesture that he picked up out of habit over the years, "I can't say I understand the feelings you went through. The child could have been a possible mate, but was simply to young."_

_The older man stared at of the studies window before turning to face the blonde, "It just might be a good thing you gave the child a warning to tell someone about the abuse. Right now all we can do is hope he's living a better life from now on…"_

The first few weeks after being pulled into the child's dream was tense. He felt the jealously and fear roll off of Alice. He knew that deep down she wanted him to be happy, like he did with her, but knew that she had a fear of being alone.

Weeks passed, then months, then years. It was at the back of his mind, whenever they would move to a new state he would glance around and spot someone with bright green eyes. But then he would compare the person to Darlin's and the person would always come up short.

That was his name now, Darlin', since he never got the child's name all those years ago. He needed something to call him. What happened was just too big to be pushed out of his mind and to be forgotten. He met a possible mate, he was sure of it.

They lived in a small town, with a modest house. They where the new family, with the stay at home mom, the dad who is a new doctor. And the perfect children who just started high school.

He hated high school, at least this one. He didn't need to be a mind reader to understand the people from here. Their emotions were just enough.

A small town with a 'better then you' attitude towards life. Walking into school was almost a battle most days. The lust, greed, and envy of his 'fellow' teenagers sometimes were just too much.

As vampires they lived forever and as such they didn't put a whole lot of emphasizes on materialistic items. Living forever had dulled the value of the items, it didn't help that Carlisle was a doctor and had no problem buying them whatever they wanted, making them come off as spoiled rich kids.

Sometimes he wished his only problem where that of tests and saving enough money to buy whatever he wanted.

He walked through the doors with his clan, or known around here as his siblings, and gave Edward a glance. The eldest schooled his face into a blank look but Jasper could feel disgust from him.

Alice slipped her tiny hand into his and in the back on his mind Jasper noticed it didn't quite fit right. And that worried him.

A tiny part of him was thrilled that he finally found a possible mate. That meant he could spend the rest of his life with this person and he would be forever happy. However a much larger part of him said he would never find this person again.

And there were so many questions.

What if he found Darlin' and he hated him? Or it was too late and he was dead, unable to become a vampire? So many questions filled his head and he knew that Edward gave him a look.

He was thankful for Edward, he could easily blurt out what he was thinking to the rest of the family but he chose not to. He didn't know if it was based on the fact that he knew deep down Edward secretly wanted a mate as well, or the fact that he simply thought it was no one else's business other then his own.

He walked into English class with Alice on his arm and he paused for a moment to shut his eyes as he felt different emotions hit him full force. He felt Alice squeeze his hand and he was thankful she was by his side. If it wasn't for the fact she was here he just might have turned around and left the school by now.

He opened his eyes and walked toward their seats, in the back toward the right by the windows. He sat down and at that moment the English teacher walked in. He put his head down on the desk, listening with only half an ear in case the teacher thought it would be great to pick him out of the crowd.

He closed his eyes pretending to be asleep as the teacher went on, only to open them when he felt something placed on his desk. He looked up at Alice who gave a small smile and waved her worksheet in the air. He sat up and looked at the one placed on his desk.

He looked over it for a moment before a wave of lust hit him making his stomach lurch. He looked at the direction it was coming from and gave the teen a look of disgust.

Sally Cairlock, seventeen years old, blond, tall and slender. A cheerleader and the leader of a bunch of other clubs he never cared to remember. She seemed to follow him around whenever she could, even though she had been both warned by Alice and Rosalie.

Alice gave her a look that promised pain and the mortal girl quickly looked away. Jasper didn't understand what made him so special that she borderline stalked him.

He quickly answered the questions on the paper, not even taking a moment to pretend to think of the answers. He saw the disapproving look Alice gave him but today he just didn't care.

He felt off. Like something was going to happen. And this both worried and excited him for the reason being the last time he had a gut feeling like this he met Darlin'.

"Hand me your papers on your way out and work on chapter reviews one through six," the teacher said over the noise of chairs scrapping against the floor.

He stood, pushed his chair in and stood.

"Are you okay?" Alice whispered. She leaned toward him and placed a cautious hand on his bicep.

"I'll be fine," he lied. He watched as she gave him a look of worry before heading out to her next, and favorite class, art.

He walked forward and handed his paper to the teacher. She gave him a look and he felt the barest feeling of lust followed by a whole lot of shame. He hurried out the door before he could feel anything else.

By the time he made his way to his locker nearly every student was in class. Doors where closed and the only way to get in was to knock and get a five minute lecture about being late.

The smell of floral perfume hit his nose, as well as the feelings of lust, adoration, and hope.

He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, "What do you want Sally?"

He turned to look at the blond. She blushed brightly and he felt his hunger start to rise. This wasn't good.

"Well Jasper," she squeaked, "I was wondering, if you're, uh, busy later?" She finished lamely before looking at him with hope that somehow he would magically say yes.

She knew he was with Alice. Everyone did, yet she kept trying.

"I believe he's told you no more then once already. There's also the fact he's well taken," a voice spoke up.

Sally turned her head sharply but Jasper knew who it was before he even spoke. "Edward!" She gasped out a hand covering her pink glossed lips.

Edward walked over and she flinched back. Both him and Jasper shared a look, with his empathy powers and Edwards mind reading they pretty much could read anyone like a book.

And Sally was scared, at the same time the barest hint of arousal where there. She liked the fact two of the, what she thought anyway, hottest guys where paying attention to her. She didn't like the fact that it was in a bad light however.

Seemed to shrink away when the both looked at her.

"Leave," it was the only thing Edward was willing to say to her and it seemed to work when she let out a high pitched squeal and bolted for her next class.

They stood there watching the spot Sally stood in for a moment before Edward gave a small chuckle. While outwardly he didn't respond much, inwardly he was highly amused.

This annoyed Jasper.

"I really wish she would leave me alone," Jasper muttered under his breath, he didn't like being a piece of meat for teenage girls.

"At least you're in a relationship," Edward said causally as if he was talking about the weather, "it's a lot worst if your not with someone."

Jasper couldn't help the slight wince at that fact. Edward was hit on daily. It annoyed Jasper to feel the lust, need, and want off those girls. It must have been worse for Edward to could _hear_ their thoughts.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm fine," Jasper said after a minute of silence. It was hard to lie to the one person in the world who could read minds.

"That's great, but are you _okay_," he asked stressing out the word okay, "I know she didn't help any hunger you feel and I've heard your thoughts."

Here Edward turned to face him, his face was a blank mask but Jasper felt the worry, nervousness, and anticipation off of him.

"You're having another gut feeling, like the one that pulled you into his dream before, aren't you?" He asked.

Yes, Jasper thought. And before he could blink Edward had him by his hand out a mile away from the school.

"What?" Jasper asked, feeling a little dumb.

"It wouldn't do you good to stay in school today," Edward stated, "your hungry and you have a gut feeling. You're either going to somehow get into that kids dream again or you might accidentally feed on someone, either way you need to stay away from the school."

Jasper followed Edward down the road that was surrounded with trees. They always made sure to move to an area that had a lot of forest around.

"Here, if Esme asks tell her I forced you," Edward offered. A second later he was gone, no doubt heading back to the school. Jasper wished he could feel annoyed at what Edward just did, assuming that this was what he needed but he knew that it was in fact, what he did need.

Jasper breathed in deeply. The earthy smell of the forest washed over him and he felt at peace with himself for a moment. He looked around before jumping into a tall tree. He looked at the view before sitting down, leaning back and closing his eyes.

They moved from town to town every four to six years. It was hectic. It was also a bit tough, to find small towns where the weather wasn't always sunny. That only left them to more country-like towns then anything else. Sometimes they could find good ones, sometimes they found bad ones.

Next year Carlisle said they where going back to New Bank again. The last time they where there was about seventy years ago. Carlisle assumed it would be safe for them to go back and start again.

This town was something else though. Jasper didn't like it to much. He felt himself relax as his listened to birds and wildlife run around. He pondered if he should eat something when he felt a change happen. He felt textures change under him, smells warp into something else.

His eyes snapped open but he didn't move. He was still sitting crossed legged, like he was in the tree, but this time it was on a small bed.

The room itself was huge. Tall and wide. One each side where rows of beds. Heavy dark brown bricks gave it a medieval feel to it. Along with the lanterns that hung in between each bed, giving a soft glow to the room.

The smell was strange, it smelled clean but it wasn't sharp like bleach. It was like someone cleaned the room with care, top to bottom. Different scents in the air gave it a mix of many things he couldn't even describe and he found himself in awe of the different smells he smelled.

Then, there it was. It was soft and addicting. It had no name but he knew who it was. He looked toward the left, where the smell was coming from, and there he was.

He looked much better now. No longer tiny. He sat up, crossed legged and facing him. Resting his face on one fist and the other lay lazily between his legs. He stared at Jasper just like he was doing to him.

His hair was grown, no longer sticking up in ever which way. Instead it was neck length and layered. It looked good, looked _right_. His bangs where long and he noticed that they covered most of his forehead.

His perfect green eyes where behind thin wire framed glasses and his lips, no longer soft pink, where more of a rose and in a smirk.

Jasper noticed he was much taller. However the fact that he was in white pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt, along with the room gave him a feeling that the child was sick or hurt.

"Darlin'," he muttered under his breathe.

The boys eyes went wide before he grinned, "You remember me Jasper?"

This time it was Jasper's eyes that went wide. Carlisle told him that human _never_ remembered when there was a vampire in their dream.

"You remember?" He asked.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Of course. How could I forget the person who changed my life?" He said with an amused smile.

Jasper gave him a blank look before turning around to face him, "How?" He asked.

Before he could ask anymore questions the boy leaned forward and gasped, "Your eyes! They're amber! Are you a werewolf?"

"No!" Jasper said in disgust before he could even wonder why he was asking such a thing.

The child thought for a minute, "Oh, uh, are you a vegetarian vampire then?"

"How do you know?" Jasper demanded suddenly tensed. The child looked a bit sheepish and gave a half hearted shrug.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a wizard?"

A wizard. This child, his possible mate was a wizard. A wizard that could kill him. Wizards where known to kill vampires and use their parts for potions.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Jasper asked, his jaw set in a tight line.

A look of understanding followed with horror was on the boy's face, "Oh god, Jasper! Why would you – I mean I know why but still! I would never, ever do that! Why would I hurt the one person who saved my life?" He gasped out hurt displayed on his face.

Jasper felt at a loss. On one hand he was happy he couldn't feel someone else's emotion for once. On the other hand it was this child whom he couldn't feel. He had to use facial expressions to guide him.

Jasper felt a pang of hurt and guilt at the child's look of hurt, "I'm sorry," he said before he could even think it.

The look of hurt was gone but there was a look of doubt now. Jasper had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy.

"What did you mean by when I saved you?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"Oh that," the child waved a hand lazily, "my family had me locked away in a cupboard under the stairs – "

"What!" Jasper hissed.

" – you know this would be better if you didn't interrupt me," the child said with a roll of his eyes.

Jasper almost felt embarrassed.

"Anyway, my family locked me away under the stairs like a type of house elf. Because of you I finally grew a big enough back bone to tell them that I was going to tell everyone I could what they where doing," he paused for a moment with a look of hesitation, "my uncle…didn't take to kindly to what I said and he beat me, badly."

Jasper felt anger rush though him but kept a cool face and leaned forward to learn more.

"He locked me away for a few days, though it felt like forever. As soon as I got out I ran as far as I could go. I met a few children my age that lived far so they didn't know of the lies my family told others about me. They where older then me so they knew what to do when I told them what my uncle did.

I stayed with one girl and her mom for a day before I was taken away my people and questioned. I can't really remember everything that happened, but in the end my family was taken to court and arrested and I was sent to foster care."

At that moment Jasper wished he could feel what the boy in front of him was feeling, "Sounds like it was tough…," he trailed off not knowing what to say.

The child pressed his lips together in a thin line, "It gets worse actually. It turns out the foster family I was in had several other children. And the father was a bit to, uh, friendly, with the kids."

"What!" Jasper hissed, this time actually leaping forward and grabbing hold of the shocked child. "Did he touch you?" He demanded.

Instead of there being a look of ashamed or sadness there was anger instead, and determination.

"He tried, to touch me that is. But I wouldn't let him. I fought back and he beat me. The next day I found out what he was doing to the other kids and me and two others ran to get help. He got locked up, the mother knew but didn't know what to do so she was only charged with endangerment and some other things.

After that it was foster home to foster home," he said with some sorrow but then he perked up, ", but then I found out I was a wizard. I went to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. And there I met my best friend, Theo. He told me a bit of the world and I found out that my parents left wills and – ".

He stopped mid sentence to look up at Jasper who was sitting next to him, his arms wrapped around his tiny frame. Well tiny compared to Jasper.

"Sorry," he muttered with a blush, ", I'm sure you don't care about my schooling and all that."

"I do care," Jasper said firmly, his whole body seeked out the attention of this one person; he felt warmth like no other roll off the child. "Darlin'," he started, "I want to know everything about you. That means your name as well." He added as an after thought.

If Jasper was honest, and he was, he wanted to know everything about this boy. To what his favorite color was, to his name, his age, to his schooling. Of course he had no problem calling him Darlin' still if that was what he wished.

"Oh! That's right," he said his face turning bright red in embarrassment and Jasper felt a hunger like no other he quickly swallowed his venom, "My name is Harry."

"A lovely name," Jasper said bringing out his inner gentleman.

Harry laughed, "No its not, its plain and boring – like me."

"Well I think its lovely. Now, tell me about your parents will."

Harry moved around to fit perfectly in Jasper's grip and Jasper just knew it was right. The raven haired beauty leaned back so his back pressed firmly against Jasper's chest.

"Well as it turns out my parents didn't want me to go to my aunt or uncle's. In fact the said that they didn't want me going near them," his eyes held a fierce anger in them like no other as he said those words, "some annoying old man thought it would be great to butt into my life when I was baby, after my parents died."

"Old man?" Jasper asked. He was keeping track of everything he was being told. Right down to every detail, things that would stay with him for life.

"No one important," Harry said quickly, "I took care of it already. But I found out I was supposed to be with my Godfather, Sirius Black. He's kind of a bully but I think he means the best. But it turns out he was framed and sentenced to life in prison. They didn't give him a trail. Theo's family and I brought the papers before the court and had Sirius released.

But there are these creatures, dementors, which are around the prison he was in that made him weak and crazy. So now he's with a mind healer. In the mean time Theo's family is my magical and legal guardians."

Jasper listened wondering what some of the phases Harry meant mean. He wasn't a wizard by any means and he didn't understand what some of these meant. If though he was a vampire he knew that people when who went to prison at least got a trail, and here was a man who didn't.

He also didn't understand what a mind healer was. It was little things like this that drove him crazy with wanting answers, answers that he desperately wanted.

"It seems like you where up to quite a bit in the past few years," Jasper said.

"Yeah, its been a hectic first year," Harry said with a nod.

Jasper looked down at the head of black hair, "First year?" He questioned.

Harry peered up bright green eyes showing amusement, "Yes, first year here at Hogwarts. They're only seven."

"That doesn't seem like much of an education."

"You would think, but really it from the age of eleven to seventeen. And we learn plenty. Well, as much as we can in the class. Theo and I have taken to do mostly self study with a few other class mates between classes."

Jasper felt shock go through him. Harry was only eleven year old? That was so young!

"Does my age shock you?" Harry asked with a twitch of his lips.

"Yes," Jasper admitted, "I thought you would be older. You act like it," he glanced down, "how did you know that was what I was thinking?"

Harry made a fist and gently knocked on his head in a joking matter, "I'm a Ravenclaw, we pride ourselves on our intelligence and our ability to figure things out."

"I see. So this is only your first year? You've been through so much." Jasper muttered the last part mostly to himself. He felt worry over Harry when something dawned on him, "Harry, how are we able to keep in contact for this long? Last time we only talked for a few minutes."

It was true. It felt more then a few minutes that time long ago but it turned out he was in Harry's dream for only about six minutes.

Harry blushed and ducked his head, "I'm sort of in a magical coma."

"What?"

"You know you say that a lot," Harry tried to joke but felt himself gulp at the look Jasper gave him. "Okay, but remember you asked for it…"

Harry the proceeded to tell him about his first year. How he and Theo became fast friends, here Jasper felt some jealously but quickly stomped it down. It was clear Harry never had a friend in his life and Theo was destined to be his best friend. He wasn't going to stand in the way of that.

Harry told him about how he met some people whom he didn't like, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. About how he fought the hat to sort him into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin because that's where Theo went.

He told him about his classes and how some of his teachers weren't that great. That one even bullied him, something that had Jasper seething. Harry told him about how he was sick of it so he started to self study, and soon Theo joined followed by his other best friend and fellow Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger.

He spoke of how he got through school and how the defense teacher was really a dark lord trying to kill him. That he was tricked by the headmaster into going toe to toe with the dark lord even though he didn't want to.

He talked about how his friends where in danger, Theo and Hermione, and that the dark lord wanted some sort of magical stone that gave an elixir of life. Some how his friends got sick and the headmaster, the same old man who put him with his family, said maybe the elixir would help them get better.

Jasper found himself disliking this man for trying to manipulate Harry.

He talked about how he was scared that he might have to go back to foster care because he was happy the way things where now. With being part of Theo's family. He talked about how he wasn't sure if he was going to like Sirius because of what a bully he seemed to be. He also talked about another man, Remus that stared at him because he was his father's son.

Harry talked about how people seemed to compare him to his dead parents. His father mostly, and how the seemed to dismissed his mother even though Harry firmly believed that she was the one who saved his life when he was a baby.

Harry's body seemed to sink as he told his story, leaning more into Jasper. Not that the older man minded but he didn't like how Harry was put into a tight corner.

"Why?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"Why what?"

"Why are you telling me all of this?" He asked. He truly wanted to know. So far he didn't give anything to Harry and yet here he was pratcially demanding Harry's whole life. It wasn't fair.

Harry gave him a wide smile, "Because I trust you Jasper."

Jasper felt something inside of him feel pleased with that. His didn't know if it was his vampire side or not. But he knew that he couldn't, and wouldn't break Harry's trust. He adjusted his grip on Harry so that they where both more comfortable then before and they sat in comfortable silence.

"Harry," Jasper said breaking the silence after ta minute of simply holding him, "You need to be able not to put yourself in a corner again."

Harry frowned, "How do I do that? It seems like everyone here knows much more then me," he said with a pout.

Jasper chuckled a little, "Your friend, Theo, he seems to know a lot. Fight fire with fire Darlin'. Read about their ways and improve them, use them against them. Become better then them, then use the power you have over them and become a fierce enemy."

Harry blinked owlishly, "You seem to know a lot about this type of thing."

Jasper hesitated for a second before staring right into Harry's eyes, "Before I was turned, I was in a war, long ago. I remember bits and pieces. But not much."

Harry frowned at this, "You only remember a little? Shouldn't vampires remember everything?"

"Sadly no, in fact its rare if a vampire even remembers there past, much less their name after their turned."

Harry looked shocked, "That's no fair. Have you tired to remember?"

Jasper gave him a half hearted glare, "Of course."

Harry looked down, "Sorry," he muttered and Jasper gave a small sigh and rubbed his arm letting him known it was alright. "What's it like?" He asked suddenly.

"Trying to remember?"

"Yes."

"Well," Jasper said thinking about it, "it's rather foggy. I feel it, in the back of my mind, something I should know. A place or a person. But I can't reach it. Sometimes I can but its only a glimpse of whatever it was I was reaching for."

"That's awful, I don't think I could live without knowing," Harry said his smile turning into a frown.

"Well, technically I'm not alive." Jasper joked. Harry slapped his arm lightly.

Suddenly the raven haired wizard sat up quickly. Jasper immediately lost the warmth that was in his arms only a second ago, "Harry?"

"I feel myself waking up; either that or someone is waking me. When I faced Voldemort a lot of my magic was drained and I agreed to go into a magical coma. It speeds up the healing process of the magical core. Madam Pomfrey must be waking me," he said quickly.

"Harry, what – " Jasper got out. He was at a total loss of words. Here he was having the time of his life learning about the child who he was positive was his mate. And now their time was cut short.

Harry stood and turned to face Jasper, his eyes filled with a fire Jasper has never seen before. Pure determination showed in them and Jasper wish he had enough time to simply stare into them.

"Jasper," Harry said his voice was firm, "I'll learn everything I can about vampires. I'll help you get your memories back I promise!"

As soon as the words left his mouth Jasper saws parts of the forest creep though. His mind screamed that, no, this wasn't the end. This had to go on.

"Harry, wait!" Jasper shouted loosing some of the control he had.

Harry looked a bit confused and shocked before he smiled, and gave a short laugh, "Don't worry Jasper, we'll see each other again. I promise."

Jasper felt everything in him roar, demanding him to get Harry and to make him stay. But he couldn't stop someone from simply vanishing.

"Harry," Jasper started his voice thick, "I'll learn about the wizarding world. For you."

Harry beamed at him before rushing forward wrapping his arms around the vampire's waist. "Thank you Jasper!" He sighed.

Jasper felt warmth flood him again and he wondered why he couldn't make this stop. Make him and Harry stay here for a bit longer. But he knew he couldn't. He wrapped his arms around the smaller one and squeezed, being careful not to use his vampire strength.

Jasper closed his eyes and he felt his world spin. Scents changing, the environment turning back into the tough trees and slick grass. Everything was changing. He knew, by all means, that he never really did leave. But to have everything change back was different then anything else.

His eyes snapped open and he let out a human like gasp. He was still sitting in the tree like he was before. He quickly stood but felt his knees give out, just like last time.

He was thankful the tree was there for him to lean on this time.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Where can I learn about wizards?"_

_Carlisle looked up from his book to stare at the empath of the clan. "Why do you want to learn about wizards?" His tone was careful and Jasper could sense the danger that suddenly entered the room._

_"The boy, his name is Harry. He's a wizard," Jasper said. His fists where balled up at his sides. Carlisle was a man he could trust with anything, but if he said no to this then he would leave to find the information on his own._

_"A wizard?" Carlisle asked, he felt worry from the older vampire, "Will he –"_

_"No!" Jasper snapped cutting him off. He took a minute to calm down before speaking again, "Harry wouldn't do anything to me. In fact he even remembered me from last time."_

_Amber eyes went wide, "He remembered you?"_

_Jasper nodded his head secretly pleased that Harry managed to shock Carlisle who never has been shocked before. He was hoping that if the leader of their clan knew how special Harry was, then maybe, he could help him find out more information._

_"He goes to a school for wizards, and witches I assume, called Hogwarts." Jasper added._

_"Hogwarts?"_

_Jasper perked up, "You've heard of it?"_

_"Many times, however, vampire or not we're still 'muggles'. Non magical people. We couldn't be able to see, or find, the school in question. It's in Scotland and a lot of the magical world in the UK in general is well hidden." Carlisle said sitting down at his desk._

_There was a low mutter from the other side of the office's door and both Jasper and Carlisle knew it was the others._

_"He and I…talked." Jasper said slowly, inwardly debating if he should share this information with anyone else, "he told me of his life after the last time I was in his dream. He knew I was a vampire right away."_

_He chose not to tell them he thought he was a werewolf first._

_Carlisle looked a bit startled at the information. "What happened?"_

_"He wasn't scared if that's what you're asking, nor did he try to kill me or threaten me." He purposely spoke the last part loudly taking a glance to the door._

_Rosalie was against wizards due to them trying to hunt her long ago. But Emmett saved her in time._

_"I see." Carlisle said leaning back in his chair._

_"In fact," Jasper added, "he even said he was going to try to help me recover memories."_

_He felt the feeling of doubt and sadness roll off of him and Jasper almost rolled his eyes._

_"Jasper," he started. It felt like he was trying to tell Jasper that Santa wasn't real or some other bit of nonsense._

_"Carlisle," Jasper said firmly and loudly for the others to hear," I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me not to get my hopes up. But think about it, Harry remembered me. You said no one could ever remember a vampire going in their dreams. That proves that Harry is different."_

_Carlisle shoulders slumped a little, his version of a sigh._

_"Besides wouldn't it be beneficial to have a wizard on our side?" Jasper hoped that Harry would never have to hear this, "Wizards can do all types of things. Harry might be able to help us. He might help us get our old memories back. Help up stay in the sunlight, maybe even help us get children."_

_A gasp was heard behind the door and Jasper knew he just got Rosalie on his side. Even though she hated wizards, her want of children was more powerful then any hate she had._

_"Jasper!" Carlisle harshly, he could feel anger and some disappointment off of him but he didn't care. He needed people on his side if he wanted to learn more about the world his mate was living in._

_Jasper gave the man in front of him a half hearted shrug before turning and walking to the door, "Think about it Carlisle." He said over his shoulder as he left the room, leaving the older vampire with his thoughts._

_He exited and the group quickly parted so he could walk through. Edward and Alice walked into the room by Carlisle, no doubt to tell him how he was being a fool for even thinking of trusting a wizard._

_Edward didn't want the family in danger, he could feel it coming over of him as he walked by. Alice just wanted him safe, or at least that's what he got off of her._

_He walked into the front room with Rosaline and Emmet following, "Do you mean it?"_

_Jasper turned to face Rosalie, "Mean?" He asked._

_"That this wizard wants to help you? To help vampires, us? Was it true?"_

_"Yes. I could even feel the sincerity in his words." He said. She didn't need to know that he actually couldn't feel Harry's emotions. Rosalie needed all the hope she could get._

_Rosalie let out a human like gasp as her hands went to cover her pale red lips, Emmet was quickly at her side wrapping a strong, large arm around her. "And they can…"_

_She stopped to shut her eyes firmly, Jasper felt the hope come off of her like giant waves, "They can help me have a baby?"_

_"Yes." Jasper said, "They have all types of potions that befit them, werewolves and other creatures. They haven't made any for vampires yet but Harry –"_

_"Just might be the one to make them." Emmet finished his voice gruff. Jasper gave him a jerky nod._

_"We'll learn with you then." Rosalie spoke up next to Emmet, her eyes fill with determination, but it wasn't as great as Harry's eyes._

_Jasper gave her a quick nod, "I'll need all the help I can get."_

oOo_  
_

_There was a faint knock on his door frame but Jasper already knew who it was by smell._

_"Jasper?" She said hesitantly._

_"Alice." He muttered with a nod of his head._

_She gave a little sigh and walked in the room. She stood watching him as he skimmed a book. Emmet found a small shop about fifty miles away. They got as many books as they could, it wasn't much but it was a start._

_She cocked her head to the side before sitting down next to him. It was silent in the room, except for the light rain outside and him turning a page of his book every other minute._

_"Jasper," she said quietly, "what are we?"_

_Jasper looked up from his book. He felt unease at her question and could feel her own uneasiness as well. He didn't respond._

_"I'm not upset." She said suddenly, waving a hand as if it would magically make him want to talk._

_"Not upset?" He asked in disbelief._

_She shot him an annoyed look, "No I'm not. But can you try to see it from my side at least? Or at least let me explain my side?"_

_He paused for a split second before nodding his head. It was the least he could do._

_She took in a deep breath even though it did her no good before giving a slight nod, "Jasper, you and I know we're not really mates. We're just simply, sort of boyfriend and girlfriend for the time being. Or even friends with benefits."_

_Jasper flinched at the term but knew it was true._

_"I'm not mad, or upset. A little jealous, of course but that's to be expected. You don't stay with someone for over a hundred years and not be upset when they find their mate. But I ... see things."_

_Jasper felt himself tense up at those words._

_"Nothing bad but…in some I see you beyond happy. You're completely in love. In others you're angry over something, heartbroken. In others you're sad. And I don't know which one is right. It's hard to see when I don't know your mate. If I knew him I would be able to see his different futures as well."_

_She gave a frustrated growl, "I don't know if he hurts you, or makes you angry or whatever. And that worries me. You where taken advantage before and I don't want that to happen again."_

_Jasper wanted to defend Harry, wanted to tell Alice that Harry wouldn't do that. But at the same time she was right. How could she trust someone she never met before?_

_With a roll of his eyes Jasper wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, "Alice just … trust me on this, okay? He's my mate I know it. Everything in me screams at me to claim him or to turn him and I know I can't. Not yet anyway."_

_Alice gave a small snort._

_"But, it's hard to explain. I just, know, you know? It's like deep down, or in the back of my mind I know he was just made for me."_

_Suddenly Alice pulled away; the sound of lighting filled the room as she smacked his arm, hard. "You're leaving me for your mate and you have yet to tell me anything about him! What's he like?" She said with a smile._

_Jasper groaned a little before laughing, "Oh Alice, he's prefect…"_

oOo

"Do you know if you can pull others into the dream as well?"

Jasper looked up at his family. Nearly two years passed since he last saw Harry. They found more shops, with Edward and Alice helping out as well.

He told them that he was having that gut feeling again and they questioned him non-stop about it.

"I don't know. I don't think so though," it wasn't as if he wanted to keep his family away from his mate, he really didn't know.

"So what happens during the whole thing? Will we be able to see or hear you, or what?" Emmet asked.

Jasper turned to look at Alice the only person to see him come from the dream world.

"Well, from what I saw he wasn't there. In the room I mean. It was like he left, without actually leaving. He faded back into view though, when it was done. I heard some of the words he said. I think they where the last words before it ended. So we might be able to see him come and go, and hear a few words but that's it." Alice said to the group.

Jasper felt the giddiness roll off of her in waves. In the past few months her vision's changed. Instead of equal futures that turn up bad and good she was getting more and more happy endings. Something she liked to see.

"I would like to meet him though," Rosalie said speaking up, "I've read so many books and have so many questions."

Esme gave a small squeal, "I wish I could meet him as well!"

If Jasper's blood was flowing he would be blushing bright red. Edward gave a small chuckle and Jasper rolled his eyes before looking at him, "Just you wait until you find your mate Edward. They'll do the same."

"That won't be for a while." Edward said waving a hand lazily, letting the subject drop.

Jasper took a quick glance at Alice who gave him a wink.

Just like the times before he felt everything starting to change, "Its happening." He said suddenly and his family watched in awe as he started to disappear before their very eyes.

His closed his eyes, taking note of the smells changing and the different textures around him.

This time it was very different he noted. There was no clean smell. Instead it was very earthy and wet. Like a forest after it rained. He noticed that everything felt rough around him.

Jasper opened his eyes only to find himself in the middle of a forest. It was dark with only some moonlight going through the tree tops.

"Jasper?"

Jasper stood from his spot on the ground and turned. There stood Harry, a good few inches taller then before and looking worse for wear.

"What happened?" He took two steps forward but it wasn't needed as Harry ran forward and flung himself into the vampire making them both fall to the ground. Jasper didn't even wince when he hit the ground.

"Oh god it was awful Jasper!" Harry moaned into him. His face was pressed against Jasper's chest and his words where muffled by his shirt.

He noticed that Harry was in a uniform of some sort. Black slacks, black dress shoes, a black sweater vest over a white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up he noticed. He wore a tie that was blue and brown, and he noticed that the sweater vest had a blue lining to it.

"What happened?" Jasper asked again, "It seems like you weren't expecting me."

"That's because I wasn't," Harry admitted with a blush, "I passed out. From magical exhaustion I believe."

"What!"

"It was awful Jasper! Second year was the worst. And this year was just as bad!"

Jasper sat up straight on the ground pulling Harry close to him, making the younger sit in his lap. He leaned in a took a deep breath. He still smelled the same but it was changing, becoming more mature as he grew older. Jasper knew it was only a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to resist the smell. "Tell me everything."

Harry blushed a little but nodded, "Well the summer after our dream was pretty boring. I stayed with Theo and we read about the laws around here and what not. I did like you said, learned about them and used it against them. But that's later.

Anyway summer ended and we went to get our supplies. Bumped into both the Weasley's and the Malfoy's. What luck. They both where prat's like always but the Wealsey twins are okay. They have a daughter and she's, well she's a fangirl. A bit of a stalker too."

Jasper growled before he could control it. Harry looked at him but gave a small laugh, "Don't worry Hermione actually put her in her place. She didn't tell me what she did but now Ginny Wealsey won't even look at me. Anyway to sum things up there was a Basilisk loose in the school."

"There was a giant snake loose in your school?"

"Yes, it turns out Ginny someone got hold of a dark magical artifact. It was controlling her. She opened up the Chamber of Secrets and let the Basilisk out. It went around petrifying muggle born students. Everyone thought it was me because I'm a parseltongue. Found that out during the flop duel with our terrible Defense teacher, Lockheart. Turns out he was a phony who wiped people's memories and claimed what they did as his own. He wrote terrible books too.

Everyone in the school thought I was evil and pretty much turned their back on me. Dumbledore didn't help any, instead of trying to do something he let everything just be. Didn't help once. Only Theo, Hermione, and Luna believed I was innocent. Oh, Luna is my newest friend. She's a bit weird though. She's a seer. Hermione didn't believe her at first but then she warmed up to her."

"A seer, huh? Alice is a seer too."

"Alice?"

"A … friend." He said slowly. He wasn't going to tell him that Alice was his sort of girlfriend.

"A huh," Harry said lamely before shrugging, "Anyway long story short I killed the Basilisk with a sword. Snape tried to get Dumbledore to claim the Basilisk as school property. But I told the Minister that it was rightfully mine because of an old laws that pretty much say 'finders keepers', and that since I killed it, it was mine my conquest."

"Why would Snape want the snake?" Jasper asked. He didn't like this man, he sounded like everything Jasper went against.

"Other then being super rare in this part of the world, its body can be used for a ton of rare potion ingredients. Its hide and fangs can be turned into weapons and shields. It's pretty much a gold mine of items waiting to be sold."

Jaspers brow rose, "I see. What else?"

"Well this year we found the guy who framed my godfather."

Jasper noticed the slight hesitation in Harry's words, "How is your godfather by the way?"

Harry gave a hallow laugh, "He has ways to go. Sometimes he calls me by my dad's name. He wonders why I'm not on the quidditch team."

"Quidditch?"

"A type of sport, played on brooms," Harry said quickly, "he asks me about why I'm not in his old house. My parent's old house. And he asks me why I don't do pranks. I told him what he did weren't pranks and he gave me this look, like he was really confused."

Jasper rubbed Harry's back, even though he couldn't feel the boy's emotions he could tell that he was stressed out.

"Remus, he's another guy that used to be a friend of my dad's. He's just like Sirius. Always asking questions. About why I don't do this, why do I do that. It's annoying being compared to someone whom I never got a chance to know. I'm being compared to a dead guy and I'm coming up short." Harry snapped at the end rubbing at his eyes.

Jasper brushed his hand away and wiped the few tears Harry had, "Listen to me," he said looking him in the eyes amber meeting emerald, "they're not worth it. I don't know them, but by the sounds of it I rather not know them at all. Your worth more then some dead guy, even if he is your father."

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Jasper, putting his head in the crook of his neck. "I know," he sighed, "but it's just hard. I never met this man but he's some how better then me. Its because of him Snape hates my guts. My father used to bully him in school when they where kids."

"Sounds like this Snape man is rather petty."

"He is, very petty. If he can't have his way he throws a fit. Its pathetic. Anyway we found the guy who betrayed my parents. He got away though. Turns out Remus is a werewolf."

Jasper flinched back as if he were slapped, "What?"

Harry pulled him back towards him and breathed deeply, "He's a werewolf. Doesn't mater I don't care to much for him anyway. I know that, as a vampire, you're against werewolves but even you would think this man is a sorry excuse for one. A proper werewolf embraces the wolf. Becomes one with it to become a stronger, faster, better hunter. He denies his wolf. It's sad really."

Jasper cocked a brow but wrapped his arms around Harry anyway, "I see. That does sound rather … sad. But still he's a wolf," he growled out, "I wish you wouldn't go near him."

"Do you really?"

Jasper peered down, and thought about it for a moment, "Werewolves are dangerous."

"So are vampires."

"True."

The corner of Harry's mouth turned upwards, "Do you really wish for me to stop seeing him? To stop meeting and talking to him?"

Jasper felt his throat dry up, something that was impossible but he still felt it. Could he be selfish and tell him that, yes, he really didn't want Harry near that mutt?

"Only if you want." He bit out.

Harry's face softened, "You don't want me near him but yet you don't want to make me choose?"

"How –"

"Jasper, I can read you like a book. I don't know why, I just can," Harry turned his head to stare off into the dark woods around them, "I don't like him to much. It won't be too bad to limit contact. I'll only see him if I really, truly, have to."

"Thank you," Jasper croaked out.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Just enjoying each others company, "Why are you knocked out?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"Because the Minister is a fucking idiot and Dumbledore thinks he knows what's best." He hissed.

Jasper smirked at him, "Language." He taunted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh shush, you love it."

Jasper secretly did.

"Well," Harry started," it turns out the traitor was Weasley's pet rat. His name is Peter Pettigrew. He could turn into a rat, my father and his friends where something called animagi. Wizards or witches that could turn into animals. They did it to help Lupin – Remus – when he was turning into a werewolf.

He locked himself in some shack with Wealsey as a hostage. I have no idea how they got to that point but I have a feeling Pettigrew saw Sirius and Lupin together when they visited me once. He took it as a bad sign and tried to leave. The Minister wanted to kill him right off the bat, to get him kissed. And Dumbledore thought it would be good if Sirius confronted Pettigrew. I thought both ideas where terrible. Turns out they where. Hermione was using a time turner –"

"Time turner?"

"An object that can turn back time. Only for a few hours. She was doing it for classes, can you believe it? Hermione is always trying to be the best at everything, I worry for her sometimes. She won't tell me who gave it to her though. Anyways, her and Luna where trying to save one of the creatures on campus, it attacked a student that was mocking it."

"I take it, it's a magical creature."

"Yeah, Hippogriff. They're prideful creatures. Hermione and Luna where trying to save it from being put down. And it was just bad timing on everyone's part. The dementors went for Luna and Hermione instead of Pettigrew. He escaped and I ran over to cast a Patronus, it's a spell that gets rid of them. I guess I put to much magic into it because then next thing I know …" Harry trailed off with a shrug.

"Next thing you know you're here with me." Jasper finished.

"Pretty much."

"You know I can sense you, your dreams. I know when I'm about to be pulled in."

Harry stared at him in amazement, "Really? I never heard of such a thing happening before. I read vampires never sense when they're being pulled."

"To be fair, the human isn't supposed to remember." Jasper teased him.

Harry grinned, "Well I guess we're just meant to be."

Jasper tried to not choke at that.

"I'm going to keep it up you know," Harry said, "I'll beat them at their own game. The wizarding world is a great place, no doubt about that. But everything is backwards. The care about blood status there, its annoying. A lot of them don't even have common sense."

"You'll make it work, just give it time," Jasper spoke into his hair, "you'll beat them at their own game."

"I feel myself waking up you know."

"You're going?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"No, not really. Not yet at least. Its like I'm in between." Harry whispered leaning close.

Jasper rubbed his cheek against Harry's and wondered if Harry knew that he was his mate. A part of him wondered if it was just him that Harry was like this around. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand if Harry was affectionate to anyone else.

"What should we do then, in the meantime?"

Harry looked at him with a look that clearly said he was considering something, "Can you just hold me? Until I wake up? I have a feeling I'm going to be very annoyed and sore when I awake."

Jasper gave him a deep chuckle, "Sure Harry, anything for you."

And the sat like that until Harry woke.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Jasper?"_

_Jasper looked up at Alice, "Yes?"_

_She frowned at him, "Are you alright?"_

_"I don't know…"_

_"You don't know?"_

_Jasper licked his lips and leaned forward, "It's hard to say. Something doesn't feel right."_

_"What do you mean," she asked sliding to sit next to him._

_"It's been only a few months since I last seen Harry," Jasper started, "but right now I feel liked he's in danger. It's hard to explain."_

_Alice looked a bit frighten, "You feel like he's in danger?" she asked._

_Jasper nodded before standing up to pace in front of her, "Yes!" He groaned. "I feel it and I'm trying to fight the feeling of trying to find him and help him. It's tough."_

_Alice gave him a sort of sad look, "Oh Jasper, it'll get better…"_

oOo_  
_

"Emmet."

Emmet turned to look at Jasper, his amber eyes meeting Jasper's. They where in the middle of class. "What is it?" He asked his words where quiet and fast, it looked and sounded as if he didn't talk at all.

"I'm having a bit of a problem here," Jasper muttered, he lifted his left hand on the desk and Emmet nearly gasped out. His hand was fading in and out at a rapid pace.

"We need to get you out of here," Emmet said harshly.

"I know, I some how managed to control it to my hand. But I can only control it for so long before I disappear." Jasper said, Emmet thought he heard a crack of panic in his voice.

"Act sick," Emmet whispered thrusting his hand in the air. It was hard not to notice it since he was easily the biggest person in the room.

"Yes ?" The teacher said, the whole class seemed to turn as one and stare at him.

"My brother hasn't been feeling well lately and my father told me to take him to the nurse's office as soon as he felt worse. He just told me started to feel worse a few minutes ago but didn't want to bother you. He doesn't like to look weak in front of people." Emmet explained.

A few of the girls in the class let out little noises at that and Jasper was hit with emotions of concern, lust, and love. He let out a groan.

The teacher looked at him, "He does sound rather sick. Since you and your brother never act up, you can take him."

Emmet thanked the teacher and made a show of helping Jasper up and out the room. Emmet looked around to make sure no one was around, "Can you get around?"

"I don't know I'm feeling rather sluggish in movement," Jasper explained.

Emmet gave a small nod before lifting the smaller vampire up bridal style and running out the school. Jasper let himself relax for a brief moment, letting the wind run through his hair as Emmet ran far away from the school.

"In the middle of the woods or home would be fine," he didn't need to speak up over the wind. He knew that Emmet heard him.

It was another full minute before Emmet stopped and Jasper cracked an eye open. He looked up at the newest house. A rather tall cottage, painted light blue and dark brown.

Emmet let him down and Jasper gave a small grunt, "Thanks."

"No problem, I'll tell the people at school you where really sick so I drove you home."

Jasper gave him a nodded and closed his eyes as he felt wind, dust, and gravel kick up in Emmet's leave. He took a moment to look over the house, Esme always liked to get the same style of home whenever they went. They style changed every half a century or so. This time she liked cottage's that had more of a homey feel to them, with wood finishes.

Jasper walked in and could smell Esme not to far away.

"Jasper?" He heard he voice echo from somewhere in the house, chances are the study. While everyone either had a job or went to school Esme mostly acted like a stay at home wife. It was rare she got a job, but if she did it was normally something with crafts since it was something she liked to in her free time.

Esme walked out of the room she was in and looked at him, "What's wrong? Why aren't you at school?"

"It's happening again." He said and as soon as the words left his mouth he gave a harsh shudder and fell to the floor.

"Jasper!" Esme screamed.

He groaned shut his eyes. The room was spinning, and Esme scream was just an echo. It sounded like she was being pulled further and further away.

He felt a hand on his back and looked up to see green eyes staring at him with worry.

"Harry?"

"Jasper," Harry said wrapping his arms around Jasper's neck and hugging him tightly. He let go and stood giving Jasper room to stand.

Jasper looked around and wrinkled his nose, "What's that smell? And why are we in a stadium?" He asked.

Harry frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets. Jasper noticed his school uniform was much fancier then before.

"It's called the Triwizard Tournament and that smell is of Dragon's…"

"Dragon's? I've read about them, you're in Scotland right? There shouldn't be any around here." Jasper said with confusion.

Harry looked at him in shock before beaming at him, "You've been reading about magic?"

"Yes, because it's your culture. I want to know more about you." Jasper said not embarrassed at all.

Harry grinned and Jasper felt something in him purr at the sight. "So why where Dragon's here?" Jasper asked.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, it was long now and tied back, "Well, it's because of the Triwizard Tournament, like I said…," he trailed off. He explained how there was only suppose to three people nominated to enter and his name somehow came out of the goblet.

"…So now I'm trying to fight this legally and trying to win. I've tried to tell a ton of people I want nothing to do with it but so far no one else besides my house believes me. And the only reason I got my house to believe is because I showed them facts and have alibis."

Jasper frowned, "That's not helpful."

"I know! I don't want to be in this damn thing but I'm not going to roll over and loose either. I could get hurt in this thing…" he trailed off looking at Jasper, "did anything happen to you at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was forced to go to sleep, magical exhaustion again, and I tried to stay awake. Theo was there and I was trying to explain something to him, about how our newest professor is weird and I kept going in and out. But at the same time I felt…urged…to stay awake a little longer. Any ideas?"

Jasper looked thoughtful, "That might have been my doing, While you where going in and out of sleep I was started to fade in and out. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact I was in school at the moment, around human muggles."

Harry perked up, "You go to school?"

"Yes," Jasper said, "its nothing great. Just normal muggle school. Its rather boring though since I already know the answers to everything."

"I was pulled out of muggle school to come here." Harry admitted, "They don't teach muggle lessons here. I'm amazed half of these wizards can do math. I've been trying to keep up, with English, Math, and Social Studies. We have a 'muggle studies' class but all it talks about it how muggle's live, what they do. Boring, and a lot of it is out dated, useless information. But I started a muggle lessons study group. Theo, Hermione, and I are in charge of it. We have a large number of muggle born, and half bloods, in it."

Jasper couldn't help but smile a little, "At least you don't abandon the world you use to live in."

"How could I? I was a muggle before I was a wizard. And, yeah, being a wizard is cool but some of the things they do or have are rather useless compared to what muggles have."

"I agree, we have a few books about magic, and the spells that wizards and witches use. Rosalie likes to point out how some of them are rather stupid."

"Rosalie?" Harry asked, there was a tone to his voice that Jasper couldn't pin point.

"One of my clan members. She's like a sister. There's Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. We pretend to be related to each other in public but really none of us are."

"Oh," Harry said dropping his view to the ground, "I see. Tell me more about yourself. And of your family. I have a feeling that I'll be stuck here for a little while."

Jasper told him about Rosalie and Emmet, and how she wants a child more then anything else in the world. Carlisle and Esme who have been together for what seems like forever, and how the really do act like they where their parents sometimes. Edward, who was still mate-less and had no problem with it. And Alice.

"So she's your girlfriend?"

Jasper didn't know what to make of the hurt tone of Harry's voice, "Used to be. I found my mate. Now we're just friends. She's a seer, and she uses it to play jokes on everyone sometimes."

"But I thought vampires couldn't be with someone who wasn't their mate?"

"That's where the books are wrong. I guess the closest way I can get to describing it is, it's a lot like dating until you find your soul mate. As a vampire, as long as your mate isn't around, or you can't find them you can be with anyone."

"I see is there anything else the books have wrong?" Harry taking a step closer to him.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Harry raised a brow at him and the older man sighed.

"In your books, they say that vampire skin is soft, but tough. That's sort of true. Some vampires have soft skin, most don't," he took Harry's hand into his own to show him, "what makes our skin tough though is what's under it. Vampires are more vulnerable after they are turned because their body goes through the process of toughing them up. Under our skin…that's what makes us tough.

Our blood becomes crystallized and becomes as hard as diamonds. A reason why it's sought out for some potions is because our blood holds more magical power then a regular diamond which can make or break a complicated potion. However like regular blood you can see our veins in bright light, unlike regular blood it becomes shiny, bright, sparkly almost, and that gives us away."

Harry took in a breath and looked at Jasper's hand, it was cold but it didn't seem to bug him to much. He wrapped his hand tightly around Jasper's and lifted their clasped hands to look at them. Looking real close he could almost see what he meant.

"I see," Harry said with a breath, "you don't have many places to live do you?"

"No," Jasper admitted, "that's where the rumor of vampires only coming our during the night came from. Because the sunlight reflects off our crystallized blood. It shows hunters where we are. My clan chooses small towns to live in, ones with bad weather most of the year. Or we live in places with not a lot of people. We come back to places every sixty to seventy years, when we think no one that knew us would be alive."

Harry suddenly jerked, "That reminds me! I've been trying, with Luna's help. To make a potion for you."

Jasper looked a bit surprised so Harry carried on, "Theo is my best friend without a doubt. However his family, way back, used to hunt vampires and werewolves. I don't want to say he's unkind to creatures he's just…iffy…around them. It's in his blood not to trust them so I haven't told him about you.

Hermione is muggle born, and while she's not really afraid she won't think I'm sane when I tell her I've been seeing a vampire in my dreams. There are some things she just doesn't believe in, even with magic. And she firmly sticks to her beliefs no matter what. Luna is a bit on the loony side, I guess. But even she would tell you that. She's a seer she also see's things that others can't. She's very opened minded and skilled with Charms. She's been helping me, a lot."

"I see, it sounds like Alice and Luna would get along pretty well."

Harry thought for a moment before he let out a small chuckle, "Yeah I bet. You know Luna told me everything that's going to happen in the tournament? She told me the tasks we have to do, what might happen, she's a good friend. She shouldn't be telling me this but she doesn't want me hurt. She's like a little sister."

"What are the other tasks?" Jasper asked.

Harry thought for a second, "Well I already did the dragons, next I have to dive into a lake to rescues someone who I will miss, a dear friend I guess. Luna said it was going to be Theo but it could change to her or Hermione at any time. The last task is a maze, where I have to run around and not get lost."

"I see, it doesn't sound too bad."

"It doesn't," Harry said seriously looking at him, he grew a few more inches and stood at Jasper's shoulders, "but Luna said that the end result could be rather deadly. So I've been training nonstop."

Jasper felt his insides tighten at that, "You might die?"

"Maybe," Harry whisper, his hand still in Jasper's. He let the older man pull him close and wrap an arm around him.

"Tell me about this potion." Jasper said he was ignoring his own feelings. Even if he wanted to help Harry he couldn't. He couldn't see Harry's school since he was a muggle, and in the UK's magical area vampires where highly sought after for potions. He didn't think Harry would be happy at putting himself at risk just to help him when he was already getting plenty of help.

"Well she and I have been trying different things. I luckily have a rather deep vault and can spend as much money as I want on potion ingredients. Me and her have been working on a potion together, along with Hermione and Theo. Luna knows the real reason, Hermione and Theo just think I'm trying to pull one over on Snape."

"That's right; Snape is a potion's teacher isn't he?"

"Yeah," Harry said using his free hand to play with the buttons on Jasper's shirt, "a potions master as a matter of fact. But it'd be a cold day in hell before I ever ask that vile man for anything."

Jasper chuckled and shook his head.

"Anyway she and I have a few volunteers besides ourselves –"

"You're testing on yourself?" Jasper asked alarmed.

"Yes, in front of friends, and a master medic. It's a simple test; you said your memories where foggy so Luna and I have been digging around. It sounds as though your memories are blocked and you have no way to unblock them. So Luna will tell me something, I get hit with an _obliviate_ and then I take the potion to see if it can undo the spell. So far it's been good, when she tells me one line I'm able to remember it, but when she tells me more then one I can only remember one thing from all of it and it's random so it's a bit confusing."

"Obliviate?"

"A spells that sorts of blocks and erases memory. It depends on how much power is in the spell."

"The potion sounds amazing." Jasper said, he was impressed.

"Good, yes, amazing not so much. I'm hoping to prefect it soon. So far we've named it _Herinner Jezelf_. Its Dutch for 'Remember Self'."

They stood there, quiet. Jasper's arm wrapped around Harry's waist, with him facing him. Jasper couldn't help but think that it was a typical couple pose. But he wasn't sure what to do. Harry was getting older and he was bound to catch on that he was his mate. It was simply a matter of time. But he couldn't shake the rejection off. It was true, vampires had mates. And that they're blood sung to them.

But that only took them so far. A mate can very well choose not to be with a vampire. Some where known to kill themselves in the middle of the night, or when they knew the vampires was away so they couldn't be turned while dying.

"So," Jasper said a bit awkwardly, "what else will you be doing this year? Or at those tasks just it?"

"There's a dance too."

Jasper felt his stomach drop. "I see, are you going?" He secretly hoped he didn't.

Harry scowled, "I want nothing to do with it but since I'm the so called 'fourth champion' I'm being forced to open the dance with the other three champions. It's complete bull. Anyway, I'll either be going with Hermione or Luna. Chances are with Luna though since she told me some one was going to ask Hermione out."

"Oh," Jasper said. It hard to be jealous when Harry didn't even want to go in the first place.

"Jasper," Harry said suddenly, "you said you have a mate?"

Jasper was pretty sure he no longer had a stomach anymore. It was just gone. He felt his body tremble. He wanted to lie to Harry; to tell him what he said earlier was a lie or a joke. But it wouldn't make sense and Harry was smart, he would pick it up. Plus he couldn't lie to him.

"Yes, I've found my mate."

"Who is it?" Harry demanded.

Jasper quirked eyebrows at Harry's tone, momentarily forgetting that he was almost a nervous reck. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" Harry said and Jasper could feel his hand tighten around his own and Harry's other hand cling tightly to his shirt.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because," Harry gasped out suddenly, Jasper could feel him shaking almost, "because I would extremely jealous of your mate if it wasn't me."

Jasper gulped and at that moment felt more human then ever, "It is you."

Quick as lightening Harry pulled Jasper toward him and crashed his lips into Jasper's. Jasper countered by hands roaming downward towards his ass. In the back of his mind he wondered if he was going to fast but then he felt Harry's tongue asking for entry to his mouth and he happily complied.

If he was in his right state of mind he would be embarrassed to find out he was acting very much like a teenager but right now he couldn't really care at all. He could have gone on forever doing this since he didn't need air.

Harry did however and he pulled away a thin trail of saliva ran down his chin and Jasper wiped it away. Harry looked at him for a minute before ducking his head and blushing brightly, "Sorry." He muttered,

Jasper ran a finger down his face, stopping to cup Harry's face gently he lifted it giving the teen a wolfish grin, "Don't be."

Harry grinned at him, cheeks flushed and Jasper could hear his blood rushing and could smell him like never before. He wanted to take him right now.

Harry gasped and squeezed Jasper's shoulders tightly. "Jasper," he squeaked, "I can feel that!" He glanced down at the vampires hard on.

If Jasper could blush he would, "Sorry, its just, your blood and your smell. My vampire side is demanding I mate with you right now. To take you and to turn you."

Harry's eyes soften, ignoring the erection that was pressing up against his thigh, "I - Jasper - I'm not legal yet. I'm only fourteen." He whispered.

"I know," Jasper groaned, "but I don't think that matters to my instinctive side."

Harry bit his lip and looked down, trailing a finger over it.

"Harry!"

"Sorry! I can't help it! It's almost like I'm moving on my own. Like my body and magic wants to be with you. Like what your vampire side wants." He said with a blush.

Jasper groaned and pressed his face into the crook of Harry's next and inhaled, "I wish we could –"

"I know, but I'm not legal in the muggle or the magical world. As a wizard I need to be seventeen, as a muggle I need to be eighteen." Harry replied.

Jasper growled deeply at that.

"But," Harry said thinking quickly, "you can't do anything to me yet. No, no penetration or oral. But they never said anything about looking."

"Looking?"

"You know, like 'look but don't touch'." He gasped out as he felt Jasper grid against him without thinking.

Jasper quickly let go of Harry and took a step back. He was beautiful, flushed and waiting to be taken. "You mean, like masturbating in front of another?" He said flatly.

Harry blushed brightly nodding, the redness covered his cheeks and neck and Jasper felt his venom start to flow.

Jasper hesitated for a moment, "I'm not sure…"

Harry looked devastated, "You don't want me?"

"Yes! Of course I want you. I want to do everything to you. But only when you're ready. I don't want it to be sudden, when your magic is flaring and when my vampire side is waiting be let out."

Harry looked at him for a minute before slowly smiling, "Heh, thanks Jasper. I think I'm close to waking up…"

"Then, we'll just talk." Jasper said ingoing his urges.

"Can you hold me again? Like that one time, unless it's not safe for you." He rambled.

Jasper grabbed Harry's hand and sat on the ground dragging him with him. Harry yelped a bit when he landed in Jasper lap. He could feel the vampires want pressed against his ass and he blushed brightly. Jasper leaned in and pressed his face in the crook of his neck, taking another deep breath. "Just…ignore it Harry."

"Okay." Harry whispered holding on to him tightly he leaned in and placed his head on Jasper's chest, listening to the lack of heartbeat.

And just like the last time the stayed like that until Harry woke up again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: IMPORTANT - I'm going through something big at the moment, so I'm not sure when my next update will be! **

* * *

_Jasper let out an almost bitter laugh and both Rosalie and Alice looked at him sadly._

"_What am I supposed to do? I can feel the danger that he's in and it seems to grow slowly, but at a steady rate. What can I do to protect him? Nothing that's what."_

"_Jasper…"_

_Jasper brushed off the hand that Alice placed on his shoulder, "No its – its fine."_

"_No it's not fine!" Rosalie snapped, "Jasper you need someone to talk to."_

"_And who should I talk to about this? No one understands but Harry because he's the one going through it. Hell, even I don't know what's happening to him. All I know is that he's in danger. Maybe he's hurt, maybe he's not. But the point is I won't know until I meet him again until then we should just drop it until the time comes to talk about it again."_

_Both girls looked at each as Jasper turned around to look at their newest school. They moved to a small town named Forks and it seemed like Edward was having some problems with one of the girls here._

"_You think he'll be okay?" Jasper asked suddenly._

_He could feel their worry at trying o change the subject but ignored it. Rosalie gave a scowl, "I don't like her. She's too pushy."_

"_Actually I think they're right for each other."_

_Jasper and Rosalie turned to look at Alice. The three of them where waiting for Edward and Emmet to leave the building so they could all go home._

"_Did you see something?" Jasper asked._

"_Let's just say, Bella is what Edward needs." Alice said with a tiny smile._

oOo_  
_

"Harry?" Jasper called out.

This was different. There was no smell which threw him off. But all the feelings where there. He was standing in a long, dark hallway. It was made of stones and brick and he could feel little tingles of magic move around him, brushing past him. As if it was feeling him out, seeing who he was.

He felt himself shudder at that. Magic was both a wonderful and dangerous thing he learned over the years.

He saw many doors on each side of the hall, all made of old wood that looked like to could hold up for centuries.

Jasper felt worry settle in him and he wondered if this was an emotion he would be feeling very often with Harry.

He sniffed the air and smell slight traces of Harry. It was almost like his scent was hiding.

He felt like a fool, sniffing the air and walking along the dark hallway. The only thing to light it was torches and there wasn't many. Jasper wondered for a moment if this was copied right out of Harry's school. If the school was really this dark.

He followed the scent of his soul mate to a door that was in a hall that branched off of the one he started in. It was the only door in the hall and it looked dark, no torch light could reach it.

Jasper wondered if maybe this was something Harry wanted to keep hidden. It looked that way and it felt that way as well as he walked up and placed a hand on the knob. He felt worry gnaw at the back of his mind as he slowly pushed the door open. It opened with a creak.

If Jasper had breath he would have held it in. The room smelled terrible, like blood, rust and the lingering scent of evil he gotten used to back when he was training new born's. His stomach was a knot as he walked in, slowly closing the door behind him.

The room was hot and even though he didn't sweat he felt his shirt stick to him. There was only one light in the whole room, a lamp that light up the room giving it an eerily glow like no other.

The room was large, with many desks; the floor had a single step with a large desk on that step. He wondered if maybe this was a classroom, looking around and noticing bookcases and paintings on the walls.

He heard soft breathing and turned his head sharply in the direction of it. He saw a figure slumped over a desk and wondered how he even missed it before he rushed over to look at who it was.

Harry's scent seemed to overwhelm him, along with the soft breathing and the scent of blood which he now knew was Harry's. Harry was hunched over the desk, arms across above a small pool of blood that Jasper worried about. He quickly took Harry's upper body and moved it up and pushed him back into the chair.

He felt his venom pool at the sight before him. Harry's eyes where closed gently, making him look asleep. Angelic almost and he had blood dripping down his pale face from where his face was in the small puddle. It dripped down slowly, running down his face and on to the curve of his neck.

Jasper felt himself gulp at the sight and noticed that Harry's collar and the front of his shirt was a deep red, almost black in the light but he knew it was blood. He looked over Harry for the source and angrily grasped at Harry's arm. In bold, harsh cuts where the words 'I must not tell lies'.

"Who would do this to you…," Jasper whispered harshly cradling Harry close to his chest. Harry made a noise in the back of his throat and Jasper ran a cold hand through his hair.

Without thinking Jasper leaned forward and sniffed Harry's blood. It was nothing like he thought it was going to be. It smelled musky, coppery almost and had a slight tang of spice to it. Making it truly unique.

Jasper felt his venom pool even more to the point it felt it dribble down his chin. He felt his fangs start to grow and felt his vampire side come to life. He was using everything he could think of not to do anything, to ignore his need and want. His scents grew sharper and he felt himself leaning in towards Harry.

Then he stopped.

There was a smell, bitter, old, evil. Jasper's almost black eyes didn't even look up from Harry's limp form in his arms, "Who are you."

"You can sense me." The voice was raspy, and held a tone of danger to it.

Jasper brushed Harry's fringe out of his face before kissing his forehead gently. His vampire side was woken, and he did not like this intruder in his mates mind. He gently sat Harry down, making sure he was in a comfortable state before turning. Solid black eyes looking around for the source.

"Of course," Jasper said answering his question, "you can't trick a vampire."

"I see, a vampire you say? Your much different then the ones I'm used too." The figure stepped out of the shadows and Jasper did he best not to grimace at the smell of snake.

The man was tall, no nose and pale green skin. Pale blue eyes and dark robes clashed in a way that _made _you look at him. He stood tall, holding himself in a powerful posture. Jasper didn't know who he was but by the power rolling off of him and his pose he knew he was not to be messed with.

"There are many different of vampires, all over the world." Jasper replied.

"I see vampires…around here tend to fear me," the man said with a wave of his hand, as if he was talking to a group instead of just Jasper ", you, your different though."

"Yes I am."

A sharp wind blew through the room and the once warm orange glow of the light turned into an icy blue. Giving the room a much darker look then before. Jasper gave the light a single glance before giving his attention to the man in front of him once more.

"That boy, he is the Boy-Who-Lived, my enemy. And yet you held him, like he is your mate."

Jasper didn't say a word instead he walked slowly around the desks.

"Harry Potter is a light wizard. He shouldn't dwell with dark creatures –"

Jasper felt a rumble in his throat when he said that.

" – and yet here you are. Inside of his mind. A vampire. What would Dumbledore think of that?" The man said with a dark chuckle.

"Dumbledore," Jasper said in a cold tone, "has no business with my mate. And neither do you. What are you doing in his mind."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Both of them knew it.

"Do you know who I am?" The man suddenly asking. Jasper felt his anger rise at the dismissal of his statement.

"I am Lord Voldemort –"

"Harry's told me about you, you're a half blood who thinks to highly of himself," Jasper said. He was adopting Emmet's way of baiting someone not caring if he looked like a fool or not.

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously and he hissed something before pulling his wand out, "Foolish vampire. Harry is meant to die before my hand. It cannot be helped, that's the way it has to be."

"Shut up," he came out as a throaty growl, "You know nothing."

"I know that my sources tell me nothing of you. And your accent tells me you're not even from this country. What are you going to do when Harry simply disappears? Or when he's hurt? Nothing, because you can do nothing."

Everything Jasper felt seemed to burst within him. The fear that somehow Harry wouldn't love him. The worry that he might get hurt. The happiness, the anger, the sorrow, everything he had never seemed to feel before until he found Harry just rushed through him.

With a cry Jasper lunged forward and Voldemort quickly threw up a shield. Jasper bounced off of it, flying across the room his body thrown into a shelve. It didn't stop him for long as he was back on his feet black eyes following the Dark Lord's every move.

"Confringo!"

It only took Jasper a mere half a second to remember what the curse was, turning around he picked up the shelve he broken and hurled it at the blast that was coming toward him he watched at the shelve seemed to blow up into a giant fireball that hurled toward Voldemort who hastily threw up another shield.

"All your kind is good for is potion parts," Voldemort hissed, "I will show you why vampires fear me." He said raising his wand toward him.

Jasper crouched down and snarled, "And I'll show you why you shouldn't mess with a vampire's mate!"

With that Jasper charged forward again and slammed himself toward Voldemort, who side stepped in time not to get hit. Jasper managed his slash his left bicep open with a clawed hand, however, and the Dark Lord howled in pain before he turned toward the hold in the wall Jasper made with his body.

"Crucio!"

Jasper threw himself out of the way of the deep lighting blue curse as it hit the wall, the light splashing off hitting everything it could touch.

"Deprimo!" Voldemort shouted quickly, hitting Jasper in the arm. Jasper swore and cradled his now broken right arm but he stood anyway, knowing that it would heal soon.

Jasper threw himself once again toward the man and Voldemort copied his earlier move by throwing himself toward the ground. Jasper didn't hit the wall, however instead he grasped at one of the metal poles used to hang stuff. He pulled himself up with it, feeling his bones heal themselves before taking a claw hand and slamming it into the wall, using his hands to climb to the ceiling.

"Well look at you, Dark Lord, on the ground like a common, how does that make you feel?" Jasper taunted, his vicious side coming out to play.

"Die vampire!" Voldemort said from the ground looking up, "Avada Kedavra!"

The neon green light flew his way and Jasper quickly let out of the ceiling, deep holes from where he climbed where left, and he fell down. He landed sharply on a desk and felt a piece of would pierce his through thigh. He snarled at the desk before taking the piece of wood out of skin and throwing it at Voldemort who ducked it time before it could go through his head. Instead the piece of wood flew until it implanted itself into the wall.

Jasper looked at where he sat, on the broken desk, right next to Harry. That was to close for comfort and he stood and gave the Dark Lord a fanged grin, "You can't kill what's already dead!" He took more pieces of the desk and started to toss them at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort dodged two pieced and Jasper felt himself getting angrier with the man, wishing he would hold still. He grabbed another piece before throwing it with everything he had. He grinned when he heard a sick crack at it hit Voldemort's left arm, sadly not his wand arm, and Voldemort screeched in pain.

"You'll pay!" Voldemort spat, not caring about the scene he was making. "Can you protect yourself and you filthy mate?" He snarled, "Bombarda!"

Jasper's black eyes with wide as he quickly grabbed Harry's body and hauled it over his shoulder jumped to the other side of his room. The whole area which they where just standing in blew up and Jasper immediately turned to protect Harry form the blast.

Harry groaned in his sleep and Jasper quickly looked down at him. Harry was starting to wake.

He felt something rush by and looked up to see Voldemort running out of the room. Jasper quickly laid Harry down on one of the untouched desks.

He rushed to the door but was thrown back by another blast, making the door cave in partly, Jasper stood quickly and punched a giant part of caved in door, making a sizable hole.

"Coward!" He snarled loudly.

"J-Jasper?"

Jasper turned and Harry slowly sat up Jasper made his way over to the desk that Harry was on. "Harry?"

Harry looked at Jasper and gasped, "Your eyes! They're black, and your clothes are messed up what happened!" He cried in alarm.

Jasper couldn't help it, he pulled Harry close and breathe in deeply before pulling away, "Harry, Voldemort is in your mind."

Harry's eyes went wide before he hand went to his forehead. Jasper noticed that he fingered a scar, shaped like a lighting blot that was bright red.

"Lately," Harry started, "he's been sending me visions. Last year he used some sort of ritual on me. Though I even though I was surrounded I still had the upper hand. Luna told me what was going to happen and I told Theo who has a cousin who is an auror. And he put a tracking spell on me. They caught several Death Eaters and Voldemort only managed to barely get away after he used my blood to bring me back into physical form." He explained.

"He used your blood? Maybe that's how he's in your head," Jasper said, he was starting to calm down. The fight took away a lot of his energy.

Harry nodded his head, "Yes maybe. He's been sending my visions of Black going to the Department of Mysteries. I ignored them for the most part."

"Black?" Jasper questioned.

Harry scowled, "Yes, Black. My godfather's last name. He and I had a type of falling out when I wouldn't listen to Dumbledore. Even though the man left him to rot he still can do no harm in Black's eyes. Then he found out I was gay and he keeps insisting on trying to pair me up with Wealsey…It's, ugh, never mind. Useless drabble really."

"I…see." Jasper said sitting on the desk letting himself curl around Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "What else happened this year?"

Harry scowled, "Some Ministry bitch came and took over our defense class, but that turned out to be a total joke. She didn't teach us anything and somehow had it in her head that I liked Dumbledore and was on his side. I was telling everyone about Voldemort's return and she forced me to use a blood quill."

"Blood quill?"

"A dark artifact that makes you write lines with your own blood, it cuts whatever you're writing into your skin."

"I must not tell lies." Jasper said grimly.

Harry blinked, looking at him in surprise, "How do you know?"

Jasper reached over and grabbed Harry's wrist and raised it up, he kissed Harry's palm, careful not to get a taste of his blood. And Harry winced and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked when Harry turned. Not feeling his mate's emotions was a blessing and a curse. After a fight all he wanted was to understand Harry, to know what he was thinking through his emotions. To help his mate but he couldn't even do that.

"I – it's nothing." Harry rushed out.

Jasper gently grabbed hold of Harry's chin and turned his head to face him, he no longer felt hunger or the need for a good battle, and he was sure his eyes where back to their amber state. If not then they where close to it, "Harry, please. I want to understand you. Please just tell me," he pleaded.

Harry licked his lips before prying Jasper's hand off of his chin and looking away again, a small blush forming on his face, "It's just. You're a vampire, perfect in strength, speed, intelligence and looks. And look at me, a dumb human wizard. I'm not that great looking and I just keep getting scars," he said angrily grasping his wrist tightly reopening cuts, "it's not fair. You should be with someone perfect. Not with me."

"Who told you that?" Jasper said harshly.

"Huh?" Harry asked, he sniff a little and wiped the new blood on his pants, "What do you mean?"

"Who told you that? Because I swear I'll kill them."

"Jasper, you don't mean that –"

"YES I DO!" Jasper shouted Harry flinched back and Jasper grabbed Harry tightly the rush of everything that just happened, "Harry you're perfect for me. You where made for me. Me! You – are – mine. _Got it_?" He said harshly.

Harry gasped a little but nodded his hands going up to where Jasper's grip was, "_Yours!_ Yes, Jasper you're hurting me!"

Jasper hastily let go and stood off the desk. "Oh god, Harry – I'm so sorry."

Harry quickly followed and rushed over to Jasper wrapping his arms around the vampire's waist. He leaned on the blonde, listening to the heartbeat that wasn't there.

Jasper knew they looked like a sight; Harry was covered in blood and dust from the fight going on around him when he was out cold. And he was had some of Harry's and his own blood on himself. Along with ripped clothes. And yet they stood their and Jasper couldn't pull his eyes away form Harry. He was beautiful.

"It's alright Jasper," Harry spoke into his shirt, "sometimes pain can be a good thing."

Jasper raised a brow, "Harry do you have a kinky side I need to know about?"

Harry stepped back, "Jasper!" He shouted hitting the taller man in the arm. Jasper didn't even flinch but he chuckled.

They stood their staring at each other before Harry broke the silence, "Your eyes are black still."

"They are?"

"Yeah."

"Do you - do you worry? That I'll do something reckless?" Jasper asked his black eyes staring into Harry's green ones.

"No, because I know you'll never hurt me. Not on purpose, and plus I won't break under a bit of pain." Harry said firmly.

Jasper chuckled and shook his head, "See, you where made for me."

Harry leaned over and pressed his hand into Jasper's, his fingers tangling with his own, "Jasper I heard…bits and pieces of your fight. What he said. It wasn't true."

"About what?" Jasper whispered.

"I'll fight him, and I'll win. You don't need to worry. I won't be alone, I have friends. I'll make it back to you, always."

"Always?" Jasper asked leaning in his forehead cold forehead pressing against Harry's hot one.

"Always," Harry said as he reached up to bring Jasper in for a kiss,

Jasper wasn't sure if that was a promise Harry really could make or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Updates come and go as they please but I'll let you all know now that this story will see its end.

* * *

_Jasper was on his side in his bed when Alice found him, he felt the worry come off the normally cheerful vampire but didn't find himself caring to much._

_"Jasper...I know you're upset but this is no way to deal with it...," she trailed off, unsure of what to say herself._

_Jasper gave her a small snort, "Then how am I supposed to deal with it?"_

_He looked over, his strong amber eyes locking with her softer ones and she shifted from one foot to another, "Well..."_

_Jasper rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window. His time in Forks so far has been dull, unless Edward was getting into some trouble with his new mate Bella._

_The room was silent for a moment before Jasper spoke, "You don't understand...Harry's in danger, he has some Dark Lord after him and I can't do nothing - nothing - to save him. As a vampire I need to protect my mate. Not only do I not know where he is but even if I did I couldn't do anything. And its killing me, it feels like I'm slowly being torn apart."_

_Alice looked at him sadly, and waves of sadness came off of her, "Jasper...I'm sorry."_

oOo

"Jasper?"

Jasper head shot up at the sound of Harry's voice and his eyes roamed around before spotting the much taller, and much better look mate.

"Harry?"

Jasper only had but a second to brace himself as the younger mans long strides took him to the vampire and his arms wrapped around him. Jasper wrapped his arms around Harry back, for a second not caring about anything just knowing that he was here.

They both pulled away at the same time and amber met emerald. Jasper took in Harry's feature's and noticed the bags under his mates eyes. "Harry...whats going on?" He asked slowly.

Harry sighed before taking Jasper's hand and pulling him gently toward a log that was laying on the ground. Jasper quickly looked around, they where in a forest, with a old looking tent near by.

He must have slipped into this dream world while he was pretending to be asleep, how ironic.

Harry sat down with a dull 'thump' and Jasper followed him at a slower pace. Even though he couldn't read Harry's emotion's he could tell that the teen just didn't seem to care anymore.

"Whats going on?" The words slipped out of Jasper's mouth before he had time to think and he almost winced at the look that Harry gave him. Green eyes softened before Harry sighed and ran his hand through his not so clean hair.

"I'm on the run," Harry started, "Dumbledore, the fool, told me how to kill Voldemort. I won't bother you with the details but he pretty much split his soul into bits so he could live forever."

Jasper for once in his long life was at a lost of words. As a vampire he had no soul anymore, to find out that someone was willing to split their soul apart just to live forever was just wrong in so many ways to him. He knew without a doubt if there was a way to get his soul back he would in a heartbeat.

"And on top of that...Voldemort's minion's that where in our government some how manged to take control. I'm now wanted all over magical UK."

"What?"

Harry gave him a humorless laugh, "Yeah, I'm wanted for being the so called 'golden child', or also known as 'Dumbledore's weapon' even though I want nothing to do with the old man."

"Is that why your on the run?" Jasper asked pulling Harry close, Harry leaned on Jasper and let out a sigh.

"Two reason's actually, and yes that's one. Sadly I can't go anywhere unless I cast a very strong and damn near unbreakable glamor on myself. But a lot more Death Eaters are coming out, Voldemort's minions, and they're getting smart. Most doorways in shop's now have a lot of wards on them to prevent that. I can't go anywhere in the magical world without being spotted."

"What about the muggle world? Couldn't you hide there?"

"I have, on and off. Its...well its not just about me. Jasper I would love nothing more then to throw away this world behind, magical UK, and just leave. But its not just me. Theo is there, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Tracy...all the friends I made. Hell, some, like Tracy has no possible way to leave due to her blood. As a pure blood she has damn near no choice but to stay, for her family and for her name. Its sad.

And then there are people like Hermione, who can easily leave the magical world as well but, as much as I adore her, she's to caught up in magic. Sure she could go back to being a muggle but she would miss magic to much. And I honestly think the switch from being muggle, to magical, to muggle would numb her in a way. She loves the magical world and I think she would honestly die to protect it."

Jasper gave him a frown but held Harry a little tighter, he didn't know what to do or say since this wasn't his battle.

"Whats been happening so far," Jasper asked after a full minute.

"Well, a few purebloods I know are hiding out, most are taking sides. A lot of muggleborns are fighting too but a good number is just leaving to go home. So far I've taken care of three parts of Voldemort's soul, when I destroy the rest then he's gone for good."

Jasper nodded his head slowly, understanding what he meant. He nodded his head toward the old, almost ratty looking tent, "What about the tent?"

Harry gave a small chuckle, "Luna's idea. My original plan was to hide out in the muggle world while piecing together the clues for where each part of that bastards soul was. Then she suggested that we piece together the clues in the muggle world, however come back and use a magical tent as a base for when we find one. We pretty much camp out and figure out how we can get it and how we destroy it, since most of them have traps on them."

"I see..."

"What about you?" Harry asked suddenly and his eyes seemed to become alive again and Jasper felt a little of his wall drop.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every time we met its always about me. I know next to nothing about how you live, I mean I can guess but guessing is only right in some cases. For all I know I could be wrong."

Jasper gave Harry an owlish blink before smiling, "You want to know. huh? There isn't much."

"Isn't much is still better then nothing."

Jasper chuckled, "Well okay, right now we live in Forks, and we just started high school, again. It's pretty bland but its rather amusing since Edward found his mate and is getting in all sorts of trouble..."

Jasper paused for a minute before looking at Harry, "We might be having a sort of war ourselves."

Harry bolted up, "What!"

Jasper wrapped his arms around him once again before rubbing the teen's back, "Alice told me, she's been seeing stuff lately, with new born's and the like. She said it doesn't look good, however, she only see's bits and pieces. I honestly don't know whats going to happen. She says it's because of Edward's new mate."

"What do you mean?"

Jasper ran his fingers through his honey blond hair before sighing, "Alice says that all this is due to come if Edward actually stops acting like a teenager and admits that Bella is his mate. We all know she is, even he does but he want's to deny it. He thinks he can't get a mate, that he's the only one who won't get one but really that's not the case."

Harry pushed some of Jasper's Harry out of the way and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, "So because of this one girl you'll be going to war?"

Jasper thought for a moment, "Yes, she reads to many fiction if you ask me, she likes the thrill of what she reads in vampire books but she has no idea what its really like. I honestly think that's why Edward isn't so quick on being her mate. He knows what its like, how dark it can get and she doesn't. She think its like what's in her books but really its not."

Harry hummed and leaned on him once more, "It just sounds like she has some growing up to do..."

Jasper looked at Harry with an amused look, "I believe she's older then you are and you're different then her."

Harry gave a lazy wave of his hand, "Yes, well I had to grow up differently, very differently then most children. I don't know what growing up was like for her so I can't say mine was 'tougher' or not. But I just had to grow up for the things I faced. Besides I'm yours, she's Edwards. Huge difference."

For some reason Harry saying those words spread a sort of warmth through him, something he hasn't felt in a long time unless he was with Harry. The words made him smile and inside made him remind himself how much he needed to protect Harry, to love him.

"Alice said this 'war' starts because of Bella?"

Jasper nodded his head.

"Hm, well it could be a lot of things since she's only getting bits and pieces as you say. Maybe this 'war' will only last for a week, maybe less. Who knows. I honestly think Edward should give her a chance though..."

Jasper's brow rose, "Really?"

Harry looked at him and gave him a sad smile, "No one should be lonely."

Jasper suddenly felt a chill go through him, the way Harry said those words was kind of sad, like he knew something that the vampire didn't.

"Jasper..."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

The world seemed to stop and Jasper had to get his thoughts in order, "What?"

"I love you," Harry repeated his face was serious.

"Harry..."

"No, I really mean it. I know we've only met less then a dozen times but...I mean those words."

"I love you too," Jasper whispered back. Harry blinked before a slow smile came on his face. He cupped Jaspered cheek and leaned in, his lips met Jasper's for a soft kiss that Jasper happily let happen.

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Jasper stared out the window of his room with one of the most painful loos he ever had. It was raining outside, pouring, and Jasper thought that the God's themselves where crying._

_He felt Alice step into his room but said nothing at all._

_Edward was off doing something with Bella at the moment and everyone else had their own things to do._

_And there he was inside moping. But he couldn't help himself._

_He missed Harry._

oOo

Jasper nearly snarled at Edward and he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder. He didn't need to look to know it was Emmet that was holding him back.

"You did what?"

"I left her," Edward said stiffly, "it was for her own good, she wouldn't get hurt this way."

Jasper felt his anger reach its peak and he broke out of Emmet's hold and with a burst of speed came close to Edward and punched him with everything he could.

Edward went flying through the house and Jasper ignored all of the gasping around him. He stalked over to Edward who was still on his back and growled. He broke a table, a couch and a few other things he didn't care about no doubt he was going to get a talking to later about it.

He pulled Edward up by his shirt and growled at him.

"You think leaving your mate out in the woods is protecting her? You think that is the right thing to do then so be it. Don't have a hissy fit when she falls in love with one of those mutts then. You have no idea what its like to actually not be able to protect your mate. To not know if they're in danger or not. At least you found your's here out of all places, mine is half way around the world. And you know what any connection that I had with him vanished, gone. So suck it up and shut up. Be a man for once."

Jasper dropped Edward to the ground and the slience in the room almost made him flinch. He felt everyone's emotions. It was mostly guilt and sorry feelings from the rest of their family at him loosing the same connection that meant so much to him. Edward was mad that he got put in his place but he also felt the understanding coming from. He got the message across now it was up to Edward to do what he wanted with it.

He stalked out of the house into the rain, he was hungry and he needed to eat now.

oOo

School wasn't the same, Jasper thought to himself, not the same without the feeling of warmth that he always had when he knew he would talk to Harry once more.

Now he had to deal with teenagers. Of course he shouldn't say much, of course he was turned when he was a teenager so he still had some traits of being one. Other then that he was a full adult stuck in a body of a teenager and he didn't know how long he could take it now.

It didn't matter to him before but now everything he didn't care about befor was getting on his nerves. The feelings of jealously, lust, clouded the hallways like some sort of cheap purfume and if he could he would have gagged on it.

Lunch was taking to long to get here and he didn't think he could deal with being stared at, not today. The bell rung and Jasper made a break for the classroom door.

It was almost like a maze, avoiding people he didn't want to touch. Getting touched by people that wanted him. He just wanted to leave, with the front door of the school in sight Jasper felt his nerves start to jitter. He had to leave he couldn't stay today.

He walked outside and let out a human sigh. He didn't think he could care about much anymore.

Not caring if his family wondered where he was he left.

oOo

Jasper laid on hardwood floor of the kitchen, he was able to sweat he knew he could have been covered in it. Something happened to Harry, something painful. And he didn't know what.

He saw the looks his family gave him, felt how sorry they where. Of course he told them all what was going on with Harry.

They assumed that he died.

Jasper wasn't so easily swayed.

oOo

"Jasper?"

He didn't bother to answer as Esme walked into his doorway. He felt her feelings of unsure and to make her better he leaned toward her. He was laying on his bed, doing nothing. This is what he has been doing for the past week or so. Nothing.

"I'm starting to worry, I can understand if you don't want to go to school but please go outside and eat. Please."

He ignored her.

oOo

"Jasper you're going to school today."

Jasper looked over at Alice with a rasied brow.

"I mean it, Jasper something good is going to happen today. If you're not going to do it for youself at least do it for me?"

Alice knew Jasper couldn't say no to her so he got out of bed and got dressed for the day.

oOo

The looks he got when he came back to school after being gone for two weeks made him want to leave again.

He didn't get what was supposed to happen today, he went through all of the same motions as before, nothing new was happening.

As a vampire he knew he shouldn't care what people thought of him. He'll still be young while they slowly die anyway but he knew it would hurt his family if he just stayed inside all day.

Finally the last bell of the day went off and Jasper gathered his stuff.

The walk outside was fast enough now he just had to wait for his siblings.

"Hello, do you know an Alice?"

Jasper turned to see a young girl with light blonde hair and bottle cap earrings. He dress was sort of a little weird but he saw Alice wear somethings that where more odd then that. He eyes where a silver blue color and she had a far away look on her face.

"Yes...," Jasper said slowly not sure how to answer her.

"Oh good, you see I'm her mate. Every since coming here I've had a lot of memories of us."

Jasper's brows reached his hairline. Alice would get another seer as a mate.

"Luna!"

Jasper turned to watch his ex brace the girl with love that he never saw before and he found himself being a little jealous. The others looked a bit confused.

Bella even more so, since he had that 'talk' with Edward he was taking much better care of her now and she was now part of their little group at school.

Alice gave the smaller girl a kiss on the cheek, he eyes filled with promises of love and forever and Jasper felt his heart sink.

Luna turned to Jasper and giggled, "Don't be down, I walked here Harry is getting the car."

Jasper stared at Luna in utter shock, "What did you -"

A loud honk was heard as a dark green truck pulled up. A young man stepped out of the truck, raven black hair, pale skin, and he turned to look at Jasper.

Amber met green, and it was all over.

Jasper took the biggest steps of his whole vampire life and wrapped his arms around Harry as tight as he could without harming him and he felt Harry do the same.

"I thought you where dead," Jasper whispered to him, he knew his family could hear but he didn't care.

"And leave you behind? Never."

Jasper pulled away from Harry only to pull him back for a kiss like no other.

He wasn't letting his mate go this time, that was for sure. He was going to do everything he could to protect him. If Harry could die then come back to life to be with him then Jasper would go to the ends of the earth for him.

"I love you," Jasper said as he pulled away again.

Harry gave him a soft smile, "I know. I love you too."


End file.
